Her Habit
by jubulicious
Summary: Rima has a very bad habit and the jealous Shiki Senri is determined to do something about it. Valentine's day ONE-SHOT for all you ShiMa shippers!


Hey guys! This is my first Vampire Knight fic.

If I ever write anything else for VK, there's a 99.9% chance that the main couple will be ShiMa.  
Yes, I just love them sooo much.  
Cutest and most fitting couple in that anime (my opinion).  
I mean, they're always seen together, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own what is not legally and rightfully mine. If I did own VK, I would have added MUCH more ShiMa romance and goodness.

Underlined is Shiki's mind.  
_Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

**Her Habit**

Shiki Senri was a very sensible vampire. He had known Rima Touya since they were infants and they even shared a room and a bed at the Moon Dormitories.

Then why was he staring so hard at Rima and Aidou while feeling ever so irritated?

_Very irritated._ Well that was probably just an understatement.

_'Why do I feel this way again?' _he thought to himself as Rima beamed at Aidou for finding one of her many strawberry pocky boxes and leaning down to give Aidou a quick peck of a kiss on his cheek.

Oh_._

That was definitely the reason why.

_'Why the hell does she do that?_' Crossing his arms and frowning, he watched her take leave with the solid box securely held in her hands. Yeah, what's with the giving away of her chaste kisses, when a simple 'thank you Aidou' would have sufficed?

And it wasn't just Aidou she liked to give small pecks on the cheek to— rather to anyone whom she felt inclined to thank.

_'Her behavior isn't very lady-like yet she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,'_ he reasoned out to himself before bumping into yet another stash of pocky boxes—this one flavored french vanilla- and picking them up to put back into one of the kitchen cabinets.

If I were you, I'd stop moping around and do something to earn myself one of those special Rima kisses. The voice inside his head grumbled.

_Stupid voice._

He wasn't moping.

Yes you are. You're obviously jealous.

_Stupid, stupid voice._

He wasn't jealous.

Why would he be? He was just acting concerned for his modeling partner.

_What if people started to spread nasty rumors about her? What if she becomes infamously known as: The model who can't get enough of kisses—or giving them away? What if negative publicity starts to circulate? Or what if somebody wants to assassinate her for kissing him on the cheek? Well she could probably defend herself but..._

Somebody wants to do WHAT?

_To assassinate her for kissing him on the cheek. Some people are just trigger happy. You can't be too careful you know._

Gee. You're pathetic.

He sighed and slumped on his bed, a box of pocky landing on the ground with a dull 'thud'.

_I know._

* * *

It had been two weeks since this ordeal began.

Two whole weeks!

And the knowledge of the petite strawberry blonde haired girl's newly found habit had started to grate more on his nerves than when Hanabusa stashed his secret collection of hentai manga in Shiki's closet.

And of course, that would mean that he was already teetering somewhere on the verge of his breaking point.

If you were smart, you wouldn't want to go within a 1 meter radius of a more than just pissed off vampire. Well... more like a 5 meter radius if that vampire just happened to go by the name of Shiki Senri and was experiencing pure jealousy (even though he wouldn't admit it) over his mate.

A dangerous thing to do, if you were even considering such a feat.

"Kain! Thank you for recovering this lost notebook of mine! It means so much to me!" she cried out in delight and with sudden outburst of emotions, wrapped her arms around the dumbfounded vampire and yes— yet again firmly planted a light peck on his cheek.

Surprised, the man tentatively stole a glance to the half-pureblood who he knew was standing nearby.

The male model was watching them— or her, with a mixture of astonishment, anger and was that a hint of possessiveness?

Suddenly paling with slight fear, the older teenager was careful to push the girl away. "There there Rima… that's err—nothing…I merely found… err, I mean…" And when Senri started to walk towards them, he started for the door, leaving a confused Rima Touya behind.

Of course, like all who attended Cross Academy during the evening, Kain knew what he would be in for if he happened to cross paths with an angry and possessive Shiki Senri.

As for the said model, he had half the mind to suddenly beat the other vampire to pulp, and half the mind to reprimand Rima Touya for her sinfully sweet ways of thanking members of the opposite gender for mere favors.

Fortunately for the noble vampire, Senri chose the latter.

* * *

Rima Touya had a very nasty habit of sharing her kisses with other men—and by all means, Senri Shiki was very determined to break her out of it.

"Senri, what wrong?" her voice, though hushed and slightly cautious, was still sweet—very sweet.

"Nothing." In response, his was cold and gruff.

She sighed. "Senri… something's wrong. You don't normally…do what you did a while ago…" and the marks on her arm, where he had roughly grabbed her and stormed them both of them out of the room, were more than evidence pointing against him.

He spared the red imprint a guilty look and sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"I'm sorry."

"Have I done something to anger you?"

_YES! You have no idea._

He shook his head and sat both of them down on an empty seat near the window of the Moon Dorm. Now that he was getting the chance to berate her for her past wrong actions—if ever it really was wrong-, the words wouldn't come out.

"It's just that…" again he sighed, steeling his nerves and catching his breath.

"That what?" she sucked on her lower lip out of worry.

"Rima…"

"Yes Senri?"

Another sigh, several moments of biting his lips and sighing again after, finally:

"."

_There._ He'd done it.

Confused, the orange-haired model glanced up at him, "You want what again, Senri?"

The male vampire just groaned while Rima let out that silky laugh of hers, much to his frustration.

"..." _There._ She'd be a dimwit if she hadn't understood that, and Rima Touya was no dimwit.

Meanwhile, a blush had bloomed on the younger vampire's face.

"Senri, " she started. "I'm not sure I heard everything perfectly; I only caught the words 'I', 'like' and 'kiss' … so does that translate to 'you want me to kiss you?'" Rima Touya had never sounded so sincere yet her cheeks were burning up.

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he cried out in frustration,, almost ready to bang his head against the cold glass window.

A small almost inaudible 'oh' escaped her lips and when he glanced back, Rima looked as if she was about to cry.

_Oh no, the tears._

"Sen..ri…"

_Damage Control! Damage Control!_

"Don't cry Rima! I do want your kiss, really, I do! It's just not what I meant to say awhile ago…"

Surprised, azure eyes lighted inexplicably, "You do? You want -"

"NO! I MEAN, YES! I MEAN-" And in frustration, he slumped next to her in defeat.

Silence welled up for awhile, until finally, he sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that…I don't want you kissing other guys. I don't… I don't like the idea…or the thought of it."

"And why not? Is something wrong with me doing that?"

_Dear gods._ Bless them for giving this woman a beautiful voice to match an equally breathtaking face. _But how could a person possibly be so oblivious?_

He shook his head. "I don't think this kind of behavior is suited for someone like you. People may start thinking negatively about you."_Plus the fact that I'm the only one you should be kissing._

"You should be the only one?" She questioned as if reading his mind.

He nodded, did a double take, and then another, all the while trying to process the reason as to why Rima was wearing a mischievous look on her face, her cerulean eyes glowing with delight.

Still immobilized with shock and embarrassment, she took the opportunity to tip his face towards him and press her lips softly against his reddened cheek. "I'm sorry to have made you jealous, Senri." She whispered, before pressing her forehead against his.

Having been seemingly jolted back to life by her kiss, his warm eyes intently gazed at hers, before his fingers crept up to tilt her chin,

"I believe, this is what a kiss should be like…" and with that, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softy and firmly against hers in a deep, warm goddamned perfect kiss.

"I'm sorry I acted that way..." he murmured after, although truth to be told, he really wasn't feeling the least guilty for having kissed the most perfect being, at all.

She shook her head and smiled. "No, you're right, this is I how should be. I promise I won't give my kisses away, because I'm only yours and what's yours it not to be shared, right?"

He chuckled, a low sound that made the girl in his arms tremble with delight.

"You should let them know your kisses are bought by a very high price—and only I can afford them."

Her beautiful eyes lit up as he stole another kiss from her soft lips.

"You've earned it, Senri."

* * *

"Rima-san! Here are the magazines you wanted to look at." Handing the said magazines to the delighted model and starting the internal countdown running, Akira could only wring his hands in anticipation as Rima beamed a 'thank you' to him. _Any time now, Akira, you lucky dog! A kiss from the coveted model herself. Sweet!_

Both Senri and Rima were at their (yes, they shared) office at one of their modeling agencies. "Thank you Akira." She sweetly smiled at him before sauntering away, leaving the man daft surprised. Senri was keeping in his smile to himself.

_The kiss? Where's my kiss she's supposed to give? Was all this talk a joke?_ Comically exaggerated disappointment spread over his face before someone tapped him on the shoulder, that being Senri himself, pressed something in his hand, whispered a few words to the boy, and then scampered off, laughing and catching up with Rima who was exiting the room, but not before winking at the boy and then pulling the unsuspecting model into a deep warm kiss.

* * *

A few moments earlier...

_"I believe you wanted this?" the rascal in his voice was near to laughing as he held out his hand to the boy, and in his calloused palm rested a teardrop shaped chocolate wrapped in shiny foil._

_"Rima bought it- It's called a kiss, if you must know."_

* * *

Next, I hope no one flames me for making Rima act like a flirt and Senri like a jealous...uhh how do I describe their relationship?

**Constructive criticism and pointed out errors are very much appreciated.**

This story was written because I'm been inspired by reading** ALL **Shima stories on this site and I must thank those that were made of good 100% fluff for inspiring me.

And there's also the fact that the series was so deathly starved of good Rima/Senri screen time that led me to write it. 1 minute for every 3 episodes is not enough!

And to those who celebrate it...**Happy Valentine's Day!**

Yes, this is pretty much the best I can do in 3 hours after going shopping before the clock strikes twelve and the day is over.**  
**Yeah, I know I only started today and that's why it sucks so much xD.

For reviews that you might be hesitating to write and I LOVEE to receive:

(1) How did you like it?  
(2) How would you rate it out of 100?  
(3) Do you think I should write another one-shot for VK?

Hope that's makes it easier =)


End file.
